ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Weakness Trigger
Stagger ineffective if zoned/disbanded? I don't believe this is true.. A few weeks back I was dualboxing Khalamari on NIN and BRD.. I staggered Red on BRD, and logged off to bring a RNG on the same account in for the Atma, and got it, Atma of the Drifter. I thought I just got lucky. Then today I was fighting Raskovnik, dualboxing NIN and RNG. I claimed it on RNG, and logged off and brought BRD in to try and stagger Red. Eventually, I staggered with Earth Crusher. Logged the BRD off and the RNG back in and joined party with NIN. I killed it and got both Atma of Thrashing Tendrils and Fetid Rafflesia Stalk KI on the RNG. I don't believe this is coincidence. At first I thought, since the BRD never left the zone and was logged out in the same zone, that the stagger stayed. But then I realized, since he left the party too, it would be ineffective (according to the main page). Any thoughts/experiences? --BruHouse 21:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I've experienced something similar to this. I was at Tahrongi soloing Chukwa on BLM for my Creed Collar. Halfway through the fight I got murex aggro and died. Before I HP'd I saw another group going for Chukwa KI claim him. After I HP'd I came back to Tahrongi to try again. While I was putting my abyssite enhancements on I received the notice "Iscaria receives the key item: Mossy Adamantoise Shell" I find this very peculiar since I wasn't even in the zone when they proc'd red, let alone in their party. --Iscaria 02:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Did an event run fighting Hadhayosh and the popper also proced red. He had a connection issue at 10%, and disconnected. He got back online, but did not get back in party prior to kill. At the time of kill, he ended up being the only person in the alliance to get the Atma, despite none of us having it. Perhaps it is only in the case of the popper or procer iI'm not sure. Donwu 08:46, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Cure spell proc Yellow? Cure IV staggered the fiend! Proof: http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/File:Cure_IV_Procs_Yellow_In_Abyssea.jpg Please also note that a few users have already tried to throw away this screenshot as "bogus" simply because other users are casting known procs which are seen in the screenshot. I made a note in the discussions page of the image linked above that my character's name "Pwnsalot" was the character who staggered the fiend (proved simply by the text "Your attack staggers the fiend!" generated by SE -- if someone else took the screenshot, it would say "Pwnsalot's attack", not "Your attack"), so any other characters casting spells would be irrelevant. --Overgryph 08:00, May 20, 2011 (UTC) *so... how about the Banishga II that landed during your labled "spam" area? Try paying attention next time *Lol, welcome to Abyssea, you must be new, it will say "Your attack" when someone in the area procs even if you aren't fighting a NM. It's a general message to which most the mages and nin tend to say "who cares who proc'd just NO MORE 'insert element'!" *"Pwnsalot's attack staggers the fiend" would be true for dynamis, but it's different in Abyssea. It will always say "Your attack staggers the fiend" whether it was you, a party/alliance member or non-alliance members killing the mob next to you. --Eckeward 17:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) *Banishga II procced the target. - 5/17/2012 Seedspray In regards to Yellow triggers, whoever keeps changing Blue Mages trigger to Seedspray needs to stop. Seedspray is a physical BLU spell and is NOT a trigger and Bad Breath is, so please stop changing it. In regards to whoever made the above post... http://i1023.photobucket.com/albums/af354/MizuharuofRamuh/Seedspray.png Like he said, it's not Bad Breath. Mizuharu Confirmed as well tonight fighting Yaguarogui. Seedspray proced yellow on Watersday spawn. Removed verification --Yekyaa 04:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Requested Move Proposing that the page be moved to "Stagger". That's the official name, used in-game, in the text log. It doesn't say, "Your attack targeted the fiend's weakness!" It says, "Your attack staggers the fiend!"--Blue Donkey Kong 18:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I believe that this would be unnecessary, as when targeting an enemy's weakness while possessing Abyssite of Discernment, the message received is more akin to "The monster is weak against Wind attacks!" or "The monster is weak against Greatsword Attacks!" --Jaela 18:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :As the page is named now, it's a guessing game as to whatever one of the wiki's editors arbitrarily named the page about Staggering enemies. It's not realistic to assume that people will guess "Weakness Targeting" when they want to know about Stagger, and the only reason I ever found this page was because it was recently edited and in the news feed. If not for that, I would've had to follow a series of links till I finally found what I wanted. As for your argument, that logic would be like naming the Bio (Status Effect) effect page Deals dark damage that weakens an enemy's attacks and gradually reduces its HP, instead of naming the page by its name.--Blue Donkey Kong 10:00, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Why not make it so that searching for "Stagger" redirects to this page? I don't know how to do it personally but I've seen it done on other wikis. As the argument is that it's leading to inaccurate searches, that would fix the problem, would it not? --Batousai7910 09:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I've already made Stagger redirect to this page, but it should still be moved to the proper name.--Blue Donkey Kong 19:07, February 11, 2011 (UTC) 'Weakness Targeting' is a much more descriptive name, and the common term 'Stagger' redirecting to it works perfectly. In most SE releases about the subject they use the term weakness, and it's only when the weakness is triggered that it becomes stagger. I'm all for keeping it just as it is now (Stagger redirects to Weakness Targeting). A wiki is not a competition to create the fewest number of pages. --Ranzear 22:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) 1. Stagger is official terminology. SE writes battle text. Players do not. 2. I'll have to check naming conventions again, but I don't think player nicknames matter when it comes to naming pages. If so, "proc" would be the most appropriate nickname for stagger, at least for the typing habits of my server. 3. This argument makes me think of how Abdhaljs Isle-Purgonorgo used to be named "Diorama - Purgonorgo Isle" on this site. The only excuse for that fabricated name was that the real name is very hard to spell.--Blue Donkey Kong 02:27, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Weakness Triggering, and Square Enix's official terms for weaknesses According to the Official Glossary of Game Terms on SE's web page at http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/guide/glossary/, the term for this is "weakness triggering" Mifaco 10:23, February 18, 2011 (UTC) SE's terms are: Trigger azure weakness! Trigger ruby weakness! Trigger amber weakness! Not exactly the same, but it does necessitate some word changes in the main article. Those word changes are bound to cause confusion though: azure weakness is triggered using physical weapon skills, but azure light is obtained using magic? Ruby weakness is triggered using elemental weapon skills, but ruby light is obtained using physical weapon skills? Amber weakness is triggered using magic, but amber light is from elemental and high-level weapon skills? It's extremely convoluted, in the most literal sense of the word, and players don't use the official terms for the weakness types anyway. I didn't drag that glossary into this because I'm not an advocate of making this article extremely difficult to understand. Not even I, the one who fought for the "Stagger" move, would want SE's official glossary terms put into this article. Also, because Mifaco's post sparks a new discussion, I placed a heading over his/her post, and my response under his/her post.--Blue Donkey Kong 23:08, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for this (didn't see til after my post lol) Tahngarthortalk- 17:51, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Someone should put the job/subjob listing back in red triggers like it had on the Abyssea page before being removed...really liked that bit of the table ^_^ --Hibarako 22:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Dynamis triggers The gigantic chart is completely unnecssary. *Every enemy-targetable job ability can proc (Possibly excepting Ventriloquy) *Every non-cure enemy targetable spell seems to be able to proc. (Magical BP Rage proc) *Every weapon skill seems to be able to proc. (Physical BP Rage). The weakness triggers for dynamis can be reduced to the 3 sentences above. This should simply be on the Dynamis page, instead of on a page related to Abyssea. Tahngarthortalk- 00:13, May 23, 2011 (UTC) According to BGWIKI, proc rates are based on Time Extensions. 0-2 not being able to proc at all, 3 being low proc rate with Blue, 4 being medium proc rate with Grellow, and 5 being high proc rate with Red. http://wiki.bluegartr.com/bg/Dynamis#Dynamis_.22Proc.22_system --Vagrua 17:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Added that Puppetmaster Maneuvers can proc on WS monsters. Have had this happen several times with Fire Maneuvers and heard accounts of this happening with Wind Maneuvers. Depending on frame, these are maneuvers responsible for deciding an Automaton's preferred weapon skill. I do not know if there's any connection whatsoever. They are also active attachment triggers, however (provoke, barrage, etc., but these do not seem to proc on WS monsters). Might be intentional or a glitch with Automaton AI proccing monsters even when they are unable to execute their intended action? All I know is that it definitely procs. Am insisting the Automaton did not carry out any actions and the proc is a response to the manuever itself, executed by the Puppetmaster. --Aenanai 22:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Physical BP just proc'd a Summoner NM. Did eclipse Bite with Fenrir. Had 5/5 TE in bastok. On that same run proc'd PLD/DRK/BRD constantly with predator claw. --NightScope2142 01:02, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Filled out some more of the detailed information regarding staggers in Dynamis, since based on my interactions in-game there needed to be made some distinction between staggers on beastmen and the non-beastmen enemies in CoP Dynamis. If anyone else wants to pretty it up, go for it. Trying to make tables on a wiki is just an exercise in pain for me. Also, this page should probably be removed from being categorized as under Abyssea. Even though the system originated there it is clear as day by now that SE intends to expand the weakness/stagger/banana system beyond Abyssea, and they kinda already have done so. Voidwatch also has its own system as well, which I'd have added too if I knew a damned thing about it. I'd bet my pimp hat that we're likely going to see more of it in Neo-Nyzul and Neo-Salvage, too. --Fynlar 21:48, October 7, 2011 (UTC) * Did you have to re-write what I had originally written down though? Literally butchered my explanation about how the CoP procs were specifically for Nightmare mobs, not "jobless" mobs that every mob has a job, sort-of.. Ah well. --Modoru 16:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Nightmare mobs are not the only jobless mobs in CoP Dynamis though; they're just the most prominent example. For accuracy's sake, job and jobless is a better way to discern between the two methods of Dynamis staggers, so I rewrote it as such. --Fynlar 21:03, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Question About Magical Blue Magic Procs Just out of curiosity, is there more than one elemental Blue Magic for yellow weakness targeting per element? On the Weakness Triggering page, only one elemental Blue Magic spell was shown for each element even though there are more elemental Blue Magic spells in the game. *Fire: Heat Breath *Ice: Ice Break *Wind: Mysterious Light *Earth: Magnetite Cloud *Lightning: Mind Blast *Water: Maelstrom *Light: Radiant Breath *Dark: Eyes On Me If those 8 elemental Blue Magic spells are the only yellow triggers Blue Mages have access to, then there's less use for newer Blue Magic spells like Charged Whisker, Dark Orb, and Thunder Breath. Are there other elemental Blue Magic spells that are yellow triggers which haven't been tested/confirmed yet? Any confirmed info on this topic would be greatly appreciated. --LordChocoSlime 05:03, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Moved here from main page: Note: Summoner's Elemental Spirits can Proc with the corresponding spells above. I just proced yellow on Lusca using Water Spirits Flood. Proc also lands if spell damage is absorbed. Have screenshot for proof. NeoGhola, Shiva, 21/10/2011 Note: often times my party triggered weakness and afterwards only received one EA item/seal. This leads me to believe that triggering either yellow or blue does not guarantee maximum yield (example: Treassure pool will have 4 seals) instead, it ensures that items of that category will be included in the treassure pool. Kurowings, Bahamut